magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Garnett
Garnett (ガーネット Gānetto) is an antagonist of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. He's known as the Black Executioner and partner of Zodia. He's also known for using the Chain Summon Magic but with his foot. Appearance Garnett has probably blond hair and wearing a strange magic suite that can be related as that of an Mexican. He has a probably red star on his forehead wearing his hair in a tuft. Personality He's has a calm personality evenly much calmer then Zodia. Currently it is known that he never gets angry easily and knows when something is going too far for him. He's giving away compliments to others that can posses a powerful magic. He doesn't even become angry when he gets attacked but he's more worried about his clothes ruined instead because he probably hates dirt. Plot Overview Family Arc Garnett first appears together with Zodia eating in the town of Euroza. Even though most of the villagers are surprised about their appearance, since it's been years since an outsider visits the village, the two ignores them and continues to eat. The two are talking about the Echidna and Shion. Zodia concludes that Shion is performing Magico, saying that they are there to perform the next ritual since they already have the Rubeus Manastone. Zodia is worried that others have recognized the Echidna and there will be some competition. However, Garnett smiles saying that he is not worried since he is with Zodia, the immovable number one, one of the three sages of the west and the Emperor of the Crimson Sky making Zodia smile. Later he was seen along with Zodia when he was making a way through them. He was then seen standing before the barrier saying which color his boots should be which he recommends black which he activates an Chain Summon Magic with the magic called "Penalty Scythe". When he where been starting to attack the wall, Luu then appears and starts to attack him with Sylph which his cloak is getting all dirty and ask Zodia that it's gonna be alright. Later he where then been again attacking Luu saying that she's impressive after knowing the Chain Summon magic evenly when she's little. After that Zodia has been attacked Luu, he where then been saying that it wasn't necessary to attack Luu because their main target is Emma. Relationship Zodia Sink He and Zodia are partners from an unknown time. They both know about Echidna and know Shion and Anise a very long time. It still unknown what there relationship is actually. Techniques & Abilities Magic Chain Summon Magic * Penalty Scythe: is number 4 of the Chain Summon Magic used by Garnett when he kicks four times. The magic comes form the "Execution Booth of Death" which the boots of Garnett transforms into black which a scythe knife. Equipments * Magic Eye Meter: He uses it to compare other magical powers with that of Zodia. * Magic Car: He uses this car that can reduce his size and also fly. Trivia * The name Garnett is also used in a Japanese band named Garnett Crow. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters